The Life and Times of Three Bad Kitties
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: Random one-shots between Mungo, Teazer, and Macavity. Some will make you laugh, some will make you feel sorry for them, some will make you cry, or leap for joy. And, some will give you that fuzzt feeling you get when you read a fluff-fic.
1. Funny

**_Teazer's Famous Sleepover_**

_Teazer wants a sleepover....but the only open guy is Macavity? Can she convince him to have a sleepover with her, or will he take it the wrong way?_

Rumpleteazer ran through the alleyways of London, headed straight for Scotland Yard. Macavity'd made his new hideout in thier basement; a henchrat had knocked down fifteen walls in his other one. Teazer found it funny, and laughed. _Stupid humans! _she thought. Scotland Yard had always been chasing him, but he eluded them. Now, they were just being stupid. He was right in their grasp! Not that Teazer wanted him to get caught. _Heavens no! _Macavity was one of her only two friends; she had no real _friends_ at the Junkyard. The bad part about her two friends- they were both toms, and she had the hugest crush on one. _No, I don't! _She always denies it, because she think he'll never love her back. Sad, really. Anywho, with her two friends being toms, that eleminated one thing to do with them- sleepovers. And Teazer wanted one. Now.

Now, Teazer couldn't have a sleepover with Mungo; she just fall even more for him. _I wasn't in love with him in the first place! _See! There goes your denial again! So, if she couldn't have a sleepover with Mungo, she'd have one with Macavity, wether he liked it, or not. He can't tell Teazer no; she has a certain power over him that no one else has. Not even I know what it is, but, he'll never refuse her a simple request. And this was simple.

Teazer burst through the doors, dropping the accent Macavity had told her to use at the Junkyard. "Mac, can talk to you?" She was the only one, besides Mungo, who was allowed to call him Mac.

"Yes, Teazey." In return, he chose a cheezy nickname for her- Teazey.

Teazer approached him, and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Mac, there's something I've always wanted to do with you..."

"Yes," Mac said, his ear perking up.

"It's not dirty."

"Aww, pity."

"Mac!"

"Sorry," Mac confessed, "Heh, I like Queens."

"No; what I want to have is a sleepover."

Macavity swallowed a giggle.

"A sleepover? Really? But.... I'm straight?"

"Can't you just pretend to be gay for one second," she hissed.

Mac smiled, and posed like Lady GaGa.

"One."

Teazer let out a hiss.

"That's not what I meant."

"Too bad."

"Mac...pwease?"

Teazer put on the most adorable puppy-dog face that Macavity had ever seen.

"Aww....Alright.."

"YES! Ok, to my den!"

* * *

Hours later, Teazer and Macavity were sitting in her den, listening to Lady GaGa and gossiping. You know, the normal sleepover junk. Everything was fine until Teazer pulled out a board game.

"No," Mac said, looking horrified.

"Please?"

"No, I will **not** play the Twilight Board Game!"

"But...But..."

"No buts! You can do that with your brother."

"Brother?"

"Mungo, dipshit."

"Mungo.....He's not my brother."

"Yes, he is."

"Trust me, he isn't."

"LIES!"

"Ask him!" Teazer hissed at Mac.

"How?"

"Text him."

Macavity began rubbing up and down the side of his body, nervously.

"I don't have a phone.."

"Mac, don't be stupid, I **gave** you that phone. And, I know you have the unlimited text plan..."

"Fine!"

-Text-

Hey, Mungo, buddy, pal........Isn't Teazer ur sista?

-Send-

Teazer smirked.

"Wait for it."

Macavity felt the vibration of his phone, and checked it.

-Text Message from Mungo-

:P No...... Why'd ya ask?

-Sent from Mungo's phone-

Macavity stared at Teazer.

"Well, I'll be darned."

Teazer, however, couldn't listen to him; she was texting Mungo.

-Text-

Hey....Wanna chill my pace? I got the Twilight Board Game?

-Send

-Text Message from Mungo-

Be there in 5.

-Sent from Mungo's phone-

-Text-

We'll force Macavity to play... }:)

-Send-

-Text Message from Mungo-

Be there in 2.

-Sent from Mungo's phone-

Sure enough, after two minutes, Mungo walked in, and he and Teaze advanced on Macavity.

Macavity glanced from side to side. "What's up guys?" he asked, kinda getting freaked out.

"You taught us how to get what we want, boss.." Teazer hissed.

And, her and Mungo pounced him.

* * *

"I WON! Ha! Take that Mungo!"

"No fair.."

"Yeah...you cheated....."

Macavity smirked.

"So? You never said magic couldn't be used."


	2. Fluffy

**_Crushes Can Drive You Mad_**

_Mungo and Teazer both have crushes.......but..........they're a tad more complicated than needed for their lives. Shoudl they ignore them?_

Teazer sighed. Alonzo had just dropped her off from a date. He was....nice to her, and she tried to love him, but...she- she just couldn't. He wasn't lovable. He was always cheating on her, even if he doesn't know she knows. He was dirty. Not funny dirty, like Mac, or Mungo, but...just...eww. _Mungo....Now, he's a tom. _Teazer had a huge crush on Mungo, but...he'd never love her back. He was too busy stealing. That's all he ever did! He even did it on his own when she was busy! Well.....she'd do that...someday. But, for now, she'd stick with waiting for him to get back.

The thing about Teazer was that, well....she tried to not love Mungo. She ignored the flutter her heart gave when he came home....to thier house. Yes, they share a house. They didn't want to separate when they first got there, and, now, they still don't. It made things difficult for Teazer; sharing a den with a tom she wasn't related to. Even if if was Mungo. She knew she couldn't love him......she knew she couldn't.

* * *

Mungo slunk into the Richman's house. True to thier name, they were rich; very rich. Mungo always came here when Teazer had a date with Alonzo. _Everlasting Cat, I hate him! He's made Teazer cry about a billion times....and, if he does it again, I'll make sure his death looks like an accident. _Mungo's always hated Lonzy....maybe it was the fact that Lonzy'd cheated on Teazer so much. Personally, I think he's jealous. He has the biggest crush on Teazer. _No.....I don't......love lI-love Leccy. _Mungo'd convinced himself that he loved Electra. He'd convinced Teaze, too. _Man, I'm great at acting. I need an award. Then again, don't we all? _For him, it wasn't that he thought she didn't love him, it was mainly that she was....unavailable. She was dating Lonzy. Just then, his cell phone beeped, signaling that he'd gotten a text.

_Mungo........Mungo....Can you come pick me up? I'm by a restaurant....Bristro LeBeinz, I think. Lonzy.......he...he....broke up with me._

_**What? Can I kill him!**_

_Please don't......that'll only make it worse._

_**I'm on my way, Teaze.**_

And, with that, Mungo began sprinting towards Bistro LeBeinz, ready to kill Lonzy.

* * *

When Mungo got to the bistro, he found Teazer. She was sitting under an umbrella, outside, tears staining her fur. The second she looked up at him, the glimmer of hope shot back in her eyes. He didn't notice.

Just then, music came on, and Mungo knew just how to make her smile. "Shall we dance?" he asked, holding out his paw to her. She giggled. "Of course." And, together, they began to ballroom dance, holding each other tightly.

Teazer had never been this close to Mungo before. She could smell his scent, feel the warmth of his fur. She mind was almost blown by the closeness. When the rain started to fall, it seemed only too perfect. _But...he's not trying to be romantic.._

_Wow.....she's gorgeous. _Mungo, who was feeling a little drunk by being so close to her, just tried to fill his head with other things. _No....this isn't romantic...is it?_

Just then, Teazer, who was falling even for for him by the second, backed away. "I need to tie my shoe," she said, and she did.

Mungo was staring at his paws unbelievingly.

_I just had a romantic moment, with Teazer....._

_

* * *

A/N- Thanks you to Tantamiri and Violautye, and even Roselna, for helping me with these stories. They will be helping with future ones, too._


End file.
